User blog:Ceauntay/Blu Ray Review: Epic Release of 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2'
CHICAGO - After a long eleven years, it's all finally come to an end. It's been a while since everyone (and me) seen the first film in theaters. Director James Calvin has completed directing all seven films so far in eleven years. Rita Christensen's 7th book has been recenly divided into film movies, making them neither book 7 part 1 and book 7 part 2 or book 7 and book 8. It's the end of an era for Danny (Blake Brown), Alec (Ben Linkin) and Rebecca (Amy Tammie) and their friends and family (Barbara Blue, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, George Jones, Miranda Richardson, Arthur Walters and more cast members). We will once again see them into the final battle against Catwoman (Barbra Timer) and her army (Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson, Keira Knightley, Dakota Fanning, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas and more cast members). Ultimately, it will be a true final showdown against Danny and Catwoman, when it will be taking place in Cincinnati, Ohio. This film features with epic battles, fighting, romances and comedy. This is a perfect way to wrap up the entire film series to make a conclusion of the books. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 will be released on DVD & Blu Ray on December 23, 2011 Photo credit: Paramount Pictures Home Video All seven films get darker and darker in every eleven years featuring a lighter version of the first film released in theaters back in November 2000. So far, the film has made over $6 billion worldwide, making them the second highest-grossing film series of all-time behind the “Harry Potter” which also made $6 billion worldwide. I remember when I read the book when I was a kid back in 1991, and than I seen a movie nine years later, and grown up a little. I loved that film. Calvin has his job on directing all seven films, who is an impressive director who capture our hearts. Producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd also helped out. I tell you everything about this film and the rest of the films for eleven years. All of them are box office hits. The first film, released in 2000 opened with $80 million and grossed $311 million domestically, which is the highest-grossing film in the film series. However, it is only fourth worldwide which only made $928 million. It was the top grossing-film of 2000. The second film, released a year later, opened slightly lower to $79 million, for a total of $275 million domestically, and $858 million worldwide, which is the second-lowest grossing film in the film series, and third highest-grossing film of 2001 behind “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone” at $974 million and “The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring” at $870 million. In 2003, the third film open higher to $93 million, but a lower $259 million domestically, and $790 million worldwide, which is the lowest-grossing film in the series, and the third highest-grossing film of 2003 behind “The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King” at $1.1 billion and “Finding Nemo” at $867 million. In 2005, the fourth film brought even higher with $104 million, and made a better $300 million, and $891 million, making it the second highest-grossing film of the year behind “Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire” at $895 million, and the fifth highest-grossing film in the series. In 2007, the fifth film opened on Wednesday for $88 million opening weekend, and $302 million domestically, and $963 million worldwide, which made it the second highest-grossing film in the series, and the highest-grossing film of the year. In 2009, the sixth film also opened on Wednesday with $89 million, and made $309 million domestically, and $959 million worldwide, which made it the third highest-grossing film in the series and the second highest-grossing film of the year behind “Avatar” at $2.7 billion, which is the highest-grossing film of all-time. And finally, the first part of the seventh film came out in 2010 and opened with $129 million. It eventually brought in $304 million, lower than #1 and #6. However, it increase a better $969 million worldwide, which made it the highest-grossing film in the series, and the third highest-grossing film of the year behind “Toy Story 3” and “Alice in Wonderland” both at $1 billion worldwide. And finally in 2011, the final film broke box office records by earning a massive $168 million, for a total of $379 million, and $1.32 billion worldwide, ranking fourth of all-time. To be honist, “The Final Rush: Part 2” is so far my favorite movies of all-time, and is my favorite movie in the series ever. (“The Final Rush Part 1” is my previous favorite, and followed by "The Magic Ball", “Morphin the Power” and “Turbo of Catland”). The film is following with their adventures getting bigger, better and darker. The plot of the children's stores are no more, because of the younger cast of the film are grown up and wanted to have more of a young adult films. All seven films are releasing on an “Ultimate Edition” DVDs. The first and second films are already released on DVD on June 2010, as well as the third and fourth film in March 2011. The fifth and sixth film are luckly to come out on DVD later on to about next year. I'm rewatching the seventh film on Blu Ray because it is in High Definition, and it was very beautiful and clear. Much better than the regular Blu Ray. It costs $35.99, and I have that much money to buy it in my wallet. The kids are also fans of the films, so I will buy the Blu Ray DVD for them and for my family and friends. We are going to be punked about seen the new trailer when it comes out before “Thor” which opens on May 6. Ive seen “Iron Man 2”, “Inception”, “Toy Story 3” and “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1” in 2010, but “Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1” is way better than all of them. I may be an adult, but I've grown up seen these movies. Special Features: *Deleted Scenes *Behind the Scenes “Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2” stars Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Miranda Richardson, George Jones, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson, Arthur Walters, Keira Knightley, Dakota Fanning, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Miley Cyrus and Emma Watson. It was written by Brian Clark and directed by James Calvin. It is rated PG-13 and will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 23rd. Category:Blog posts